


Irresistible

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: What A Catch, Pete [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake Character Death, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to What A Catch, Pete. It takes place in chapter 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> If needed go back to What A Catch, Pete do it now. You really just have to read chapter 11 to understand what's happening. Hope you like. Also there is smut.

I ran back to the closet as soon as Crow walked out. Pete was crouch down hiding between the clothes that were hanging. 

"Hey" he said looking up at me.

"Hi" I said softly back. He stood up and hugged me. I hesitantly hugged back. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck to smell him again. I messed this so much. I pulled away soon and looked at him. He looked healthy. It don't look the way I found him that night.

"You're really here?" I asked as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I did that Patrick. I just had to ca-" I cut him off by kissing him. 

He kissed back and put his hands on my waist. I still had my had on his cheek, but it soon moved to his hair like the other. We were full on making out now. He lifted me up and I, by instinct, wrapped my legs on his waist. 

We kept making out but he soon laid me on our bed. He moved down to my neck and started leaving hickeys. He soon found my sweet spot and I started moaning. He kept biting and kissing there while grinding on me a bit. 

"Pete. Come on" I moaned. 

"Let me enjoy this. It's been too long" he said kissing me again. He continued with what he was doing before and I moved my hands under his shirt. I needed to feel his skin again just to be sure he's really here. He pulled away and took his shirt off. Then he lifted mine over my head.

"God, I love you" he said looking at me while I ran my hands over his chest and abs.

"Shouldn't you love me Peter?" I said biting my lip.

"I do love you Patrick. Always have. Always will" he said kissing me again.

"Prove it then. Show me how much you love me" I said against his lips.

"Trust me I will" he said. We started making out again and I moved my hands down to his belt buckle. I started opening pants. He sat up and took them off and then took mine off. He pulled my boxers down and wrapped a hand around me. I moaned since I was so hard. He was moving his hand and soon wrapped his warm mouth around me. I had my hands in his hair, pulling occasionally. He was bobbing his head and just doing wonders with his tongue. 

I remember when I asked how he was good at it when he first gave me a blowjob. He just said, "I'm gay above the waist. Not with you though" At first I didn't want him to go down on me again because it was gross to think his mouth was on someone else's dick before me. Then I stared to think who he gave a blowjob to. Then I remember he was with Mikey that short time. 

"Oh. Fuck Pete" I moaned as he pushed a finger in me. He still had his mouth around me bobbing his head and thrusting his finger in me. He started adding a finger one by one. He got a three and I was a moaning mess. 

"Pete..Pete..I-I'm gonna cum" I gasped out. 

He pulled off me with a pop and said, "Not yet." He removed his fingers and moved up to kiss me. I flipped us and kept kissing him. "Why did you do that?" 

"Cause we don't have lube and I want to return the favor" I said. I kissed his chest and his abs as I moved my way down. Once I got where I wanted to I licked him from the bottom to the tip. I took as much as I can of him and started bobbing my head. I tried to make him as wet as possible, but of course pleasing him at the same time. I can him moaning a little bit. 

Soon he pulled me up and flipped us so we were back to our original position. He slowly started entering me and I just had my hands on his shoulders. He slowly started to thrust and it stung a little bit.

"Fuck. You're so tight" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My fiancé decided to fake his death so I found no use in sex anymore" 

"Right now isn't the time for you to be your cute sassy self" he said.  

"Sorry" I whispered. 

"It's fine" he said as he started to kiss my neck. 

He kept thrusting and slowly picked up his pace. I was moaning and holding on to his shoulders. 

"Harder" I moaned. He listened and was going super fast. I can literally feel the bed moving. I'm sure Crow can hear us, but I can care less. "Pete" I moaned loudly arching my back. He found my prostate and kept hitting it. "Fuck! Pete! I'm close" 

"Me too, baby" he said slightly out of breath. 

I soon did and Pete followed. He pulled out and it hurt. I'm going to be so sore in the morning. 

"I'm getting old" he said out of breath.

I rolled in my side and looked at him. He was laying there with his hand on his stomach. He always looked gorgeous after we had sex. "No you're not. If you were then you would of popped a Viagra" 

"Haha. Very funny Patrick" I rolled to my side, which hurt, and kissed him.

"Truthfully I don't think I'll ever need it if you're around" he said giving me the loving looks he gives me during interviews or on stage.

"It's  a little weird that I find that very romantic" I said smiling. 

"That's why you said yes when I proposed. So I can say romantic things to you for the rest of our life's" 

"Or maybe cause I love you" 

"I love you too Patrick" I smiled as he kissed me. 

I cuddled into him and said, "I'm tired"

"Go to sleep then" 

"Promise me you won't leave" I mumbled into his chest.

"I won't leave every again. I promise" I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Your hair looks nice" I laughed lightly knowing what a lie that is. My hair probably just screamed I just had sex.

"You should get some sleep too Pete" 

"I will" I moved my hand till I reached his. I fell asleep with my hand in his and the sound of his heartbeat.


	2. Telling The Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this really fast. Please excuse any mistakes.

I woke up to Pete's arms around me. God I missed this so much. I started to trace his tattoos on his arm. I can tell from his breathing he wasn't sleeping.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked him.

"Just an hour. Was thinking too much" he responded into my hair.

"About?"

I felt his arms move from me and him getting out of bed. I turn around to see him putting his pants on. "I don't know if I made the right choice of coming back home"

"What do you mean Pete?" I asked scared. I'm sure I sounded desperate, but I couldn't lose him again.

"I mean how am I suppose to tell people I'm alive. I mean the kids, the fan, fuck my parents" he said putting his hand over his face. 

"Pete, listen to me" I crawled to the end of the bed with the sheet wrapped around me since I was still naked. I pulled his hands away from his face and held one of them in mine. I then continued to talk. "They will understand Pete. You just need to tell them why"

"You make it sound so easy when really it's not. If I tell people that I faked my death so that way I have a advantage to sue my doctor. I'm going to look like a dick" 

"No you won't. Even if they do it doesn't matter. All you should care about is what the kids think. Especially Crow. That one will probably yell at you" 

"Sorry about that by the way. Just leaving you with him" he said.

"It's fine. He may be very opinionated and grouchy teenager, but I am going to love him no matter what cause he's our son" I say. 

"How did I ever get a caring and loving man like you?" He said putting his hand on my cheek.

"You seduced me with your hotness" he smiled and leaned down and kissed me. Of course the moment had to be ruined by the baby monitor going off. 

He pulled out of the kiss laughing a little bit. "Yeah. I'm definitely home" I laughed too because of all the memories of us trying to get some alone time, but the moment was always ruined by one of them crying. 

I started to put on my clothes to go feed most likely Saint since he always eats at this time. "Hey I got it. You just go shower and stuff"

"Thanks Pete" 

"No problem" he said kissing me then walking out the room. I can hear I can hear him go into Declan and Saint's room saying, "I got it Clark" 

"Alright. Welcome back Mr. Wentz" I heard Clark say. I have a feeling he knew the whole time that he's alive. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I just wore black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and of course my fedora. Pete soon came into the room and showered. 

I headed downstairs to see Bronx, Crow, and Edge in the living room watching cartoon and eating cereal. I sat down with them smiling. "You seem happy" Crow said.

"Yeah. Got a surprise for you guys" Crow gave me a confused look.

"Hey guys. Oh sweet. Tom and Jerry's on" 

"Dad!!" Bronx yelled running to Pete. He lifted Bronx hugging him. 

"What the fuck is going on?!?" Crow yelled. 

"I had to fake my death for business, but I'm back and I'm not leaving. Question is who's this guy?" Pete said pointing at Edge.

"Th-this is my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Pete said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm gay" Crow said a little nervous.

"Cool. I'm proud of you" Crow smiled lightly at his dad. "Hi I'm Pete" he said shaking Edges hand.

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about you for these last couple days. I'm Edge. You might know me as Bones from story's" Pete nodded his head. He came sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I felt him kiss the top of my head. It's so great to have Pete back. I don't think anything can ruin this feeling.


	3. Telling The Fans

Yesterday was pretty fun. Pete spent a lot of time with Declan and Saint. Just sitting on the floor playing with them. He kept telling them I'm never leaving again. He also got to know Edge a little more. Crow was at first very much ignoring his father, but by dinner started talking to him. 

Today we are having another relaxing day. Tomorrow is our last day before we do our last show. We talked to the label about Pete's return and said they will figure out how to do the show. Which means we will have to change the set list completely. Also to figure out if this is our last show. I woke up to an empty bed and the bathroom light on.

"Pete?" I called out. My voice a little raspy cause of sleep.

"Mhm?" He walked out with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

"Hold the pose" I said. Putting on my glasses and grabbing my phone from the bedside. I took a picture of Pete and posted it to Twitter captioning it '@patrickstump: What I woke up to. Missed this' I also tagged @petewentz 

Pete went back to the bathroom and came out with a minty fresh mouth. "Did you post that?" 

"Yeah. Lots of people freaking out right now. You should love to the fans you're alive" he nodded his head and grabbed his phone and started doing something, I just went back to my phone looking at all the replies on Twitter.

"Hey babe" I looked at him a little confused but saw his phone up and facing me. I knew he was taking a video. 

"What?" I asked him.

"What cha doin?" He asked liked a little kid.

"On Twitter" I said turning my phone to show him. 

Mhm. Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. I looked at him trying to remember and then it hit me.

"Oh" I leaned over and kissed him. I broke it and went back to Twitter.

"Yeah we need to catch up on our morning kisses cause I've been gone for awhile" 

"Yeah for sure" I said smiling at him.

"Mhm. Nice hair by the way" I ran my hair through my bed hair and can feel it bounce back to the same way. I then flipped him off, "Love you too Lunchbox" 

"You are such an asshole" I said still looking at my phone. 

"Really" I can feel his breath close to me. 

"Yep" I said not moving my eyes from my phone. 

"You sure?" He asked.

I finally turned to look at him and he was giving me that look that made me fall in love with him. "Of course not. You mean the world to me Peter" 

"Good cause you mean the world to me too Lunchbox" he said then kissing me. Yeah life's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter for being so short. I hope you guys like. Next chapter will be more Petetrick cuteness. I'll try to post tomorrow for you guys.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Prick go on a date, but it doesn't end so well.

"Hey. Get up" I heard Pete whisper in to my ear. I've been up for awhile, but just decided to stay in bed. Pete had got up and took a shower. Of course not before giving me a kiss. I just said no and pushed the side of my face into the pillow. "Come on Pattycakes" he said now straddling my waist. 

"Do I have to get up?" I asked. 

"Yes cause I want to take you out. You know like a date" he said raising a eyebrow. 

"You sure about that?" I asked as he got of me to go look for a shirt. "I mean you just technically just came back from the dead to people" I said as I started getting out of bed.

"I know, but I want to take you out. I still feel a little bad" he said putting on a Bulls jersey and throwing one towards me. "I'm taking you to dinner then to the Bulls game so get your gorgeous ass in the shower" he said before walking out the room. 

I got up and got in the shower like he said. I put on my usual black skinny jeans, the Bulls jersey he threw at me, and my leather jacket. I was too lazy for contacts so I left my glasses on. I go down stairs to see Clark and Pete in the living room. Crow was at school and the other kids were with their moms. Pete had actually requested them to take the kids so we can have a enjoyable weekend. 

"Hey you ready?" He asked standing up. 

"Yeah" I said. We got in the car and he started driving. He took us to this small restaurant that we loved a lot. We ate and soon it was time for the game. 

When we got there we took a few pics with some fans. Some were just to shocked to come up to us. We sat pretty close to the front. Not super close though. We don't need a shit load of attention. "Hey" Pete said. I looked at him to see he was taking a selfie so I joined in. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he posted it to Instagram.

"@petewentz: Court side date." Was what he captioned it. Soon the game started. I still had my head on his shoulder as he held my hand. Occasionally he would yell at a player saying, "Come on! You're better then this!" 

Soon it was half time. "You thirsty?" He asked me. 

"No. I'm fine" I said.

"Ok just wanted to make sure. Don't want you to die from dehydration" he said smiling. 

"It's not even that hot in here" I said. 

"Yeah, but you are" I laughed as he smiled. I kissed him as a 'you are such a fool, but you're my fool.' 

"Pete is that you?" We look to see its Meagan. 

"Oh hey. What you doing here, girl?" Pete said standing up and hugging her. 

"Oh I'm just here with some coworkers. My mom wanted to spend time with Saint. Question is what are you doing here. I thought you weren't coming back till next Friday" she said. That definitely got my attention.

"Yeah. Slight change of plans." 

"Well I better go. I'll see you later. Bye Patrick" she said smiling and waving at me. I put a fake smile and nodded my head at her. Pete sat down and I just stared straight forward. 

"She knew?" I said trying not to sound pissed, but I'm sure I failed. 

"Yeah" he said quietly. I just nodded my head and bit the inside of my check from yelling at him. 

The horn went of meaning the halftime is over. As soon as it went off, I stood up and started to walk out. "Patrick!" I heard Pete yell, but I kept walking. I was walking pretty fast, but I still knew Pete was close. As soon as I got outside I went through bunch of crowds to lose him. 

"Dammit" I said as I realized he has the keys. 

Okay I have two options. I can just stand here till Pete finds me and tell him to give me the keys or I can text Andy to get me. Eh, I'll take the easy route and text Andy. I started walking again and got to a street that I know Andy will find easily. I texted him to get me and within seconds I hear Pete call for me. 

"Patrick, What the fuck was that all about?" He said as he got closer.

"You are such an a-hole, do you know that?!" I yelled at him. 

"What the fuck did I do?!?" He yelled back. I can see some paparazzi come our way, but I can really careless right now.

"How come she fricking knew and I didn't?!?"

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this, Patrick"

"How can you fricking say that to me right now! Why would you tell her, but not me!? Didn't it cross you're mind that maybe you should tell your fiancé you're alive. Oh wait! I know the answer! You decided you should tell your ex girlfriend! What the heck was going through your fricking mind, Peter?!" 

 

"I though it would be better if you didn't know!"

"How would it be better!? Everyday I fricking cried and every second of the day I thought about killing myself because I didn't know how to live without you!"

"Well I'm sorry, Patrick! What do you want me to do! You want me to back and time cause I can't fucking do that!" 

"You know what! I just want you to leave. Go back to pretending to be dead or go kill yourself cause I can careless. I am done beyond done right now Peter. Just leave me alone please. I'm done" I took off the engagement ring and threw it at him. I turned to see Andy had pulled up. I head to the car and Pete followed.

"Patrick, don't do this. Please babe" he said sounding desperate. I got in and closed the door on his face. "Come on don't fucking do this Patrick!" He said hitting the door. Andy start driving as soon I put on my seat belt. I started crying as soon as he pulled away. 

"Hey you ok?" Andy asked.

"What do think? Please tell me you guys didn't know he was alive" I said.

"We didn't know. It was just as much shocking news for us then it was for you" I nodded my head knowing it was true. Andy was a very sweet and honest man. "Guessing you're stay with us tonight"

"Yeah please" he nodded his head and we went to his and Joe's place. I just went straight to the guest bedroom and just cried myself to sleep.


	5. Mirror or Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes back home the next day and him and Pete talk.

I woke up to the bright sun coming through the window. I got up and started to put on some clothes I had left at the house. I walked down the hall to hear Andy talking.

"What should we do?" 

"Here's what we do. We do absolutely nothing. It's none of our business Andy" Joe said. 

"We are band mates. We look out for each other. For Christ sake he isn't wearing his engagentment ring. This is bad Joe" Andy said.

"Like I said we do-"

"Hey guys" I said quietly interrupting Joe. 

"Hey Patrick. You want some breakfast" Andy asked. I'm sure he was making some vegan pancakes or something. 

"I'm good. Thanks though. Do you think you can take me back home so I can change for the show" 

"Yeah. I can take you right now" Andy said grabbing the keys. "Babe you better start getting ready" 

Joe nodded his head and we were out the door. It was pretty quiet. Just the soft sound of some metal band playing. 

"I'm okay by the way" I said.

"I know, but are you and Pete okay?" He asked. 

"I don't know. I canceled the engament, but we haven't talked fully. Andy, Meagan knew. She knew Pete was alive yet I didn't"

"I completely understand why you're mad. Hell I would be too" he said pulling up to the house. 

"But if I had someone like Pete I wouldn't let it go. Pete is your soulmate Patrick. He would do anything for you. So don't let it go" 

"Why do you have to do you have to be so wise?" He shrugged his shoulders. I smiled and told him I'll see him later. I walked into the house to Clark rushing to me.

"Thank god you're back Patrick" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mr. Wentz had gotten crazy he trashed a few rooms" he said.

"Where's Crow?" I asked concerned. 

"Outside. We stayed out there the whole night" I rushed outside as soon as he said that.

He was curled up in a chair we had outside. I sat next to him and moved some of his hair from his face. 

He jolted awake and looked at me. "Thank god you're back Dad" he said hugging me. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He tried to hit me, but I got away in time" he said. 

"I'm glad you're okay" I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. "I'm going to go get ready for the show you should too" 

"I will in a minute" I got up and headed to the room. I opened the door to see a mess. Picture frames were broken and furniture was thrown everywhere. 

"Pete" I called out, but nothing. I see the light is on in the bathroom so I walk in. As I was I got a flash back to the last time this happened. 

I found him in the tub again, bottle of Jack Daniels next to him. "Pete" I called as I ran to be next to him. "Pete. Wake up" I said slapping his cheek slightly. 

"What the fu- Patrick!" He said waking up. 

"God Pete" I said moving back a little bit. "You scared me"

"Sorry. So you're back?" he asked sittng up.

"Yeah I have to change" I said standing up.

"So...you're not coming back?" He asked. 

"I don't know Pete. I just-" I gripped the counter. 

"I just?" He asked.

"I don't know Pete! What do you expect! You want me to forget the fact she knew!" I yelled.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this, Patrick?"

"Because I had every right to know, Peter! She's not the one engaged to you or raising your kids! Why did you tell her!"

"Because I had to stay somewhere for a day till I went to a hotel" 

"You were there when I went to pick up Saint?" I asked.

"Yes and it killed me not to wrap my arms around you. I'm sorry Patrick. Just forgive me" 

"I don't know. I mean why are you so committed to us. I mean look at me. I'm everything you don't need. Just go be with Meagan" I said walking out trying not to cry.

"Hey" he tugged my arm and turned him to face me. "I know what this is really about. Do you have the briefcase?" I nodded my head. "Get it and bring it back over here" I went to the bedroom and grabbed it from under the bed. I put it on top of the counter and pop it open. There was a mirror and a gun.

I looked at Pete shocked. "Why is there a-"

"Here" he grabbed the letter from the top. "I'll read it" he cleared his throat and started reading.

"Dear, Patrick. I know you are probably even more confused now babe, but it makes sense to me. First thing is first. I killed myself because I felt like I needed to. I had to protect you and the kids from myself. I just wished I married you before I did. Now about the things in the briefcase. You have two options Patrick. You can choose the gun or the mirror. If you choose the gun that means you will text me only 'goodbye forever.' Then you will get in the tub and you'll kill yourself" 

I put my hand over my mouth and snuck down to the floor crying. Pete went down with me, holding me in his arms. "Let me finish it" I shook my head. I can hear in his voice he was crying and I really didn't want to hear the rest. "Trust me, Patrick. It was hard for me to write it" 

Then he continued. "The mirror means you won't kill yourself. Everyday you will look in that mirror and accept who you are. You have low self-esteem and I want you to realize how beautiful you are. If it was possible I would make you have our child so we can have the most gorgeous baby ever. I mean imagine that a mix of me and you running around. I'm sure the kid will look better in blue then you. Actually take that back, you will always look good in blue" I laughed and nodded my head agreeing with the whole baby thing.

"So decide Patrick. Its life or death. Whatever you choose I will support you. Love your 'husband', Pete" 

"What would've you done if I choose the gun?" I asked looking down crying.

"I would get your text and come down to the house. I would get in the tub with you and with the gun, that only has two bullets, use the last one on myself" 

"No, Pete" I shook my head crying.

"Yes, Patrick. Right now you need to pick. The gun or the mirror"

"I don't want either one of them. I don't want to die and I don't want to look in the mirror. All it is is a ugly, fat, non talented guy"

"Thats not true Patrick. If you pick the mirror, you will gradually see what I see. All I see is the most talented and beautifulest man ever. You might see dirt, but I see an angel sent down from heaven" 

"No, Pete just be with Meagan. She's gorgeous and a model" 

"I don't want her though. I want you. I have for 15 years. You by a long shot are the most gorgeous person I've ever met and I don't need a model" 

"Pete you need to understand. I'll never see that" I said sounding a little weak.

"Yes you will. One day you will. Just because that one day might be days, months, maybe even years means I'll leave you. I'm never giving up on us just because of your self esteem or my bipolar and all my other problems. We are together cause we need each other. I asked you to marry me cause I can't imagine you not in my life. You are like the air I breath, Patrick. I don't want in the world, but you" 

I hugged him crying more due to his speech. He hugged me back and I can feel him kissing the top of my head over and over again. 

"Pete" I said quietly.

"Yeah"

"I pick the mirror and I want to marry you"

"Good. I want to marry you too" he said. 

We sat there in each other's arms for what felt like eternity. Really though it was probably just five minutes. We soon stood up and kissed. He put the engagement ring back on my finger and said, "Where it belongs" I smiled and kissed him again. Now time to get dressed for the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and excuse any mistakes. Next chapter might be up tomorrow.


	6. Last Show???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this at 4am but insomnia. Excuse any mistakes.

Pete and I changed to some casual clothes. Production decided to change the whole thing. Instead of a red carpet, we will do this interview thing at the end of the show. The one where we sit at a long table and people raise their hands to ask questions. So should be fun. Crow and Edge were coming with us so we headed out early. 

"Hey guys" I said once we got there. Joe and Andy were just sitting in the lounge area, already dressed.

"Hey man. So we already checked everything and we made sure you don't have to do any popping up under the stage thing" Joe said to me. 

"Alright. We're gonna go get ready" I said.

"Hey Dad. Edge and I are gonna walk around for a bit" Crow said to me. He still hasn't said much to Pete even though he apologized. 

"Alright. Just be back in 40 minutes" he nodded and walked off with Edge.

"Have I ever told you how I find it cute that Crow calls you Dad?" Pete said as we walked down the hall to our dressing room.

"No" 

"Well, I find it cute how he calls you Dad" Pete said smiling.

"You are such a fool" I said as we walked into the room.

"Yeah. I'm your fool though" he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. 

"Always" I said turning around and kissing him.

"What ever should we do for 40 minutes?" Pete said in the voice that says 'I have a idea'

"What?" I asked. He just pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss me.

He soon pulled away and got on his knees. He started undoing my belt and pushing my pants down. "Pete, no. We're in-" I stopped short as he wrapped his mouth around me. 

He started bobing his head as I put my hand in his hair. He was doing all these things with his mouth he knows I like. 

"Pete...I'm close" I moaned. I came and, after a minute or so, he pulled my underwear and pants up. 

"Your turn" I said switching spots with him. I did the same things he did, but did all the things I know he liked. 

"Hey guys. Forgot to-Oh fuck" I quickly stood up and Pete quickly pulled his shorts up. Of course Joe had to walk in when I was giving Pete a blowjob. 

"Hey Joe. What's up?" Pete said as he put his Bulls hat on. 

"Oh nothing. You two were having some fun" he said.

"Don't act like you and Andy weren't doing the same thing" Pete said.

I ran my hand through my hair and smiled as well as Pete. I heard a camera go off and I looked at Joe. 

"Sorry. Phones been acting up" he said. 

"What were you going to tell us?" Pete asked knowing I wasn't going to talk due to embarrassment.

"Oh that we are gonna have the guys come in to do What A Catch. Was going to be a surprise for Patrick before we knew you were alive. So we are gonna do 20 Dollar afterwards" Joe said.

"Alright. Thanks for telling us man" Joe walked out and I sat down on the sofa.

"I'm never going down on you in public again" I said.

"Come on Trick" he said as he sat down next to me. "Don't make us into that boring couple that don't live on the edge a little bit" 

"Yeah well that was embarrassing" I said. I stood up and started getting dressed in the clothes I decided to wear. 

"You're no fun" Pete mumbled as he started getting dressed as well. "How bout making out?" He asked as soon as we were done.

"I guess" I said. 

"Good" he put his hands on my hips and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck an kissed back. It started out sweet, but soon got really heated. My fingers were tangled in his hair and his hands were leaving brusies on my hips. 

"Come on you two. It's showtime" Crow said as he opened them 

We walked out and the techs handed us our stuff. We all got in a line since we were walking out one by one. Our first song is American Beauty/American Psycho so we are walking out to the intro. 

We were standing there waiting. I knew the lights went out on stage cause fans were screaming with joy. Production was filming still and putting it live on TV. I was super nervous. A whole show live in TV. 

"You'll do good" Pete whispered to me. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. We started walking out as the intro started. Fans couldn't see us, but they still screamed louder. 

We got in our spots and started playing. We ended the song and I looked to see what is next a Pete went to talk.

"Hello Los Angeles! How you doing?" He asked. They screamed back at him. "Alright. So let me introduce ourselves. I'm Pete. Hi" he said waving.

"That shirtless tattoo man behind the drums is Mr. Andy Hurley" He raised his sticks in a hi there kind of way.

"This man right here that shreds it on the guitar is Joe Trohman" Pete said patting his shoulder.

"And this cute as a button man right here is the leadsinger and my handsome fiancé" Pete said as he wrapped a arm around my shoulder. I had made a face as he said cute as a button and shook my head.

"Love ya" he said kissing my cheek. 

"Love you too" I said.

"Alright so we are Fall Out Boy and this is Irresistible" 

We had gone through the set perfectly. We had some dancers come out for a few songs just to keep the crowd going. 

Pete would occasionally come up and do stuff that he did before hiatus. We just finished Thnks Fr Mmrs which means its time for What A Catch. 

"So this next song is one that means dearly to me. I had wrote it for Patrick more then for myself. It was so he knows that I won't leave. So Patrick I promise that I will never leave you again" Then the lights dimed down a bit as Elton started playing. 

As I was singing the guys came out singing their parts. Shockingly instead of William coming out for the last part Crow did. He held my hand as he was singing and for the rest of the performance. 

As the song was ending Crow went and hugged Pete. He had wwhislered something to him, but I'm not sure what. 

Once the song was finished the lights went out. The guys got off stage, except Brendon. We performed 20 Dollar Nosebleed and Brendon and I messed around as we did.

Finally it was the last song. "So this is our last song and its one of my personally favorite. So yeah. Goodnight guys and hope you enjoyed the show" I said. 

It got really quiet as I played the soft intro. Then I started sing and the guys started playing. It got to the part I love the most. I look to see Pete handing his bass to his tech guy and them fixing his earpiece.

"You guys ready?" He said as we were soln done playing the small instrumental break. "Let's go" 

I start singing as he did his screaming part. We sang towards each other at some point and then be came up and missed my cheek. 

Once done we walked off and I had went to get water. "Let's go. Got to get to the interview thing" Andy said.

I groan frustrated. I wish we didn't have to do this. I'm a sweaty and tired from performing. 

We went to the area they were having it and took a seat. Camreas were going off as soon as we got in the room.

" Questions?" Pete said into the mic. Many hands went up and he just pointed at a random one.

"How is it to be back Pete?" The guy asked.

"It's great. I had faked my death for some reasons that I'm not sharing. I am back though and that's all that matters" he responded. He elbowed me to pick another person.

"Hi. Just want to ask if this is the end of Fall Out Boy or not?" 

"Um.. No. I believe even if we break up we aren't gone" I said.

They asked questions that we get asked a lot like about touring and performing. Then the started ask very much new ones.

"When did Patrick and you start going out?" 

"It was when we got back together for Save Rock n' Roll. We were both with different people at the time, but we just knew we had to be together. We technically all ready were before hitaus, but it was just a friendship. I always loved Patrick. It just took him some time to accept the he did as well" Pete responded as he held my hand.

"How did Pete propose?"

"It was on our two year anniversary and we went to dinner and then we went back home. I had went to grab my gift for him and I turn around tonsee him down on one knee and him holding out the ring. He knew I didn't want it to be all special" I responded.

They asked some more questions and then some one asked, "Who tops and who bottoms?" 

Pete and I looked at each other and he mouthed "One, two, three" 

He pointed up and I pointed down. Then we moved on to the next question.

Soon it was over and back at home. I immediately just jumped into bed with my clothes on. Pete laid next to me and we both passed out due to exhaustion.


	7. Anniversary

Today is Pete and I's three year anniversary. I'm so excited! I gave Pete his gift yesterday. It was the only day The Strokes were performing since their breakup. He loved the gift and he gave me a early gift last night, but he still has plans for tonight.

"Hey babe. You seen Declan's favorite toy?" Pete asked as I was getting dressed for our dinner date. 

"Um.. I think he might have left it outside" I said remembering that we were by the pool since Bronx wanted to swim.

"Thanks. You're the best" he said coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

I smiled and continued to get dressed. I was about to walk out the room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. In walked Crow. He looked slightly like a mess. "You okay?" I asked him. It looked like he hasn't slept in a while and skinnier then usual.

"I don't know" he said sounding weak. He sat at the edge of the bed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"I don't know. I just keep hearing voices" I stood up and was about to head to the door.

"I'm gonna go get your Dad. He could-" 

"No! Please don't" he said quickly as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Then tell me what's wrong Crow" I said really worrying. If he's hearing voices then it's bad.

"Nothing. At least I think. I just feel- weird. I feel like I shouldn't be in this skin" he said looking at his hands.

"I get how you feel Crow. I feel like I shouldn't be in my skin too. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. You should go eat" I said.

"Yeah I will. Have fun tonight" he said as he stood up. I smiled at him and he walked to the door. "Love you Dad" he said stoping at the door.

"I love you too, Crow" I heard him go back to his room. Guess he's not eating. I laid in the bed for awhile just thinking. I really hope Crow's okay. 

"Beep" I looked next to me to see my phone went off. It was a Twitter notification saying I was tagged in something. Of course it was Pete. All it had was a kiss emoji and a link to Instagram. I tapped it and it was picture of me. It was from a old photoshoot, but he asked them to let him have it. 

The caption said: Today is a very special day to me. It's been three years since I call this man mine. I've loved @patrickstump since I heard him sing that one day in Joe's house. Even though he was jailbait I still fell for him. Took us that long to finally get together. I love you so much babe. Everything you hate about yourself I love. I love the fact when we argue you never cuss. The only exception is when you sing the words I write. I love the fact you're so nice to people even when you don't want to. I love the fact that you know every Bowie song. I love how great you are with our kids. And I know for a fact you will be just as great as my husband because really you are by far the greatest boyfriend/fiancé ever. Love you dearly Pattycakes. Happy 3 year anniversary. 

I smiled and ran downstairs. I saw Pete in the dining room so I ran to him and hugged him. 

"Whoa.. What the hell, babe?" He said turning. 

"I saw your post. I love you too" I said kissing him. 

"Perfect timing by the way. We gotta head out. Don't want to be late" he said. 

"Alright. I have to go talk to Clark real quickly" I said.

"Okay. I'll be by the door" I nodded and headed to the kitchen. 

"Hey Clark. Can you make food for Crow and take it to his room. I don't think he's been eating" I said.

"Alright. No problem, Patrick. Just go have fun. I got everything under control" he said.

"Thank you so much" I said. I ran to the front door and we headed to the car. We were going to the same restaurant we always go to on our anniversary. We made it just on time for our reservations. 

The hostess took us to our table and we ordered our drinks. Pete had sat down on the couch seat and I sat in the one opposite to him. He sat side ways with his legs up as he looked at the menu. I was sure he was going to order the same thing as always. At least I was. I pulled my phone out and just told him to smile and he did. I posted it and just put: Love this guy so much. Can't wait to be Mr. Stump-Wentz. 

"So I've been thinking. Do you want Fall Out Boy to end?" I asked him.

"Of course not. I just think maybe we should wait like two months till we go on tour. That way we can married within the small break and go on our honeymoon" he said.

"Yeah. So we have the same plans for our wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have everything set up to get married here" he said as our food came. I sat there quietly and picked at my food. I really actually want the wedding to happen here. 

"Patrick I get that you want our parents to be here, but like I said we have everything set up" he held my hand from across the table.

"I know it's just... I want my mom to be here" 

"First off, we can't cancel everything to go to Chicago. Second, what if we can't get them a flight to get over here" 

"We have two months to get them a flight. I think that's enough time. Why don't you want them here. Don't you want your family to be here when you get married. Are you not telling me something?" I asked.

"I think my family hates me a little bit" he said quietly.

"Why? Because you came back from the dead?" I asked understanding if that's the reason.

"No before that. I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't get stressed or anything, but I haven't talked to them since I told them I was dating you" Pete must of saw how confused I was so he kept talking. "They like full on cussed me out about it. They think that it's wrong that we're together" 

"Because they don't want their son to be gay?" I said more like a question. I still wasn't fully understanding.

"Something like that. Before when I was some what dating Mikey they were cool with it. Now though they aren't. They say they think that it's wrong that I left Meagan to be with you. They think that it's not good for the kids. Then they thought I was cheating on her with you" 

"So they just hate they fact you left Meagan?" I said. 

"Yeah. Pretty much" I nodded my head.

"You should still try to invite them. They weren't there when you first got married" I said causing him to laugh.

"I think nobody, not even you, wanted to be there" 

"That's very true. I was a little jealous to be honest" 

Pete smiled and said, "I know" 

We finished our meals and chatted fora bit. We started walking for a bit. We soon found ourselves at a park close by. We just went on the swings and held hands. He was going on saying how Joe and Andy are going to argue the whole time while they plan their wedding. 

We soon got up and went by the poles that hold up the swings. We made out for a bit and then took a picture together since we do that every year. While I was posting it, Pete stuck his tongue out at the pole.

"Pete, don't like the swing set" I said as if I was talking to Bronx instead I'm telling a 36 year old man.

"Don't tell me what to do, Patrick" and he licked it.

"Ew. I'm not kissing you until you wash your mouth" I said really grossed out. We soon started to walk back to the car. Halfway there my phone started ringing. "It's Clark" I said as I looked at the caller ID. "Hello" 

"Patrick. I don't know what happened" it sound like he was crying. 

"Clark what happened?" I asked scared. Pete looked at me with concerned eyes he knew something is wrong.

"It's Crow" he said. My heart dropped instantly. He did something when he promised me he wouldn't.

"I'm heading over right now" I said starting to walk a little faster with Pete following. 

"He should be at the hospital right now. Ambulance took him awhile ago" I instantly stopped in my tracks. An ambulance. I can feel myself crying. 

"Patrick" Pete said looking at me with even more concern. "Babe, what's wrong?" 

I tried to say anything, but I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't breath. Pete grabbed the phone to me and pressed it to his ear. "What's wrong?" Pete said. After awhile he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Yeah. Will head over right now. "I'll be sure to keep you updated" he then hung up and pocketed my phone. "Patrick breathe" he said. "It's going to be okay. Right now we need to get to the car and head to the hospital" I nodded my head and we practically ran to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it like this, but just wanted to hear your opinion on this. By the way got 420 hits. Blazing. 


	8. 7 Minutes In Heaven

We got to the hospital and ran in. "Hi. Um here for Crow Wentz" I said to the nurse up front. 

"And you are?" She asked me.

"His Dad" 

"You're Pete Wentz?" 

"No I am. He's his second Dad" Pete told her. 

"Alright. Well you're son is still getting work done so you'll have to wait" she said apologetically. We nodded and went to sit down. Pete kept shaking his leg so I put my hand on his thigh.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just haven't been in a hospital since that day" I nodded understanding. He then put his elbows on his knees and ran put his head in his hands. "What if he's not lucky enough like me. I can't lose him" 

"He's going to be okay Peter. I promise he will" I said holding his hand. 

~~~~One Hour Later~~~~  
"Wentz" the doctor. We went up and he was holding on to his charts. 

"How is he?" I asked.

"Um he's in critical condition right now. He's awake, but he's caused a lot of damaged to his liver. He took a lot of pills and I had to give him 14 stitches on his arm. Still even if he hadn't took the pills and cut his arm he would of died of starvation. Your son is very lucky" he said. He lead us to his room and we walked in to see him sitting up. They had the table in front of him with food. He was just staring at it though. 

"Hey kid" Pete said as we sat down. "How you feelin?" 

Silence.

"You should eat" Pete tried again.

Silence. 

"Can I talk to one of you?" The doctor said walking in. Pete nodded his head and followed him out the room. 

"The doctors said you're really lucky" I said.

"Not lucky enough cause I'm still here" he said in a small voice.

"Don't say that. You really scared your Dad and I" 

"Not like Dad has ever cared. Never cared about mom" 

"Your Dad does care. Just cause you didn't have him growing up mean he doesn't care. He was probably just as worried as I was" 

"Can you just get me a knife or something so I can kill myself off" he said.

"No cause you don't need to die. Everything is okay"

"But it's not. My mom died cause of me. Kids at school calls me fag and a mother killer. I fucking hate it. I just want to fucking die" he said crying.

"Sweetie you don't want to. You don't mean it. Think about the future you have. With Edge or maybe someone else. The career you'll have. I swear it'll get better, Crow. I've gone through the same thing you have. Just give it a minute and everything will turn around" I said.

"Are you quoting your own song?" He said laughing lightly. 

"Yes because I wrote that song for people like us" 

"Sing it to me" he said and I did. I sang the whole song to him and he fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hey. We need to talk" Pete said. We went out in the hallway that was fairly empty except for the nurses helping other patients. "So they want to send him away to get help with everything" 

"What? No we're not doing that" I said right away.

"Patrick it's for the best" he said.

"No. We are taking him home. He'll get better at home. You did" 

"This is different though, Patrick. He has a fucking eating disorder" 

"I know that and I did too. I can help him get over it" 

"How? You can't fully get rid of it like the doctors can" Pete argued.

"You can't get rid of it Pete. Even if you stop that thought is still in your head. It's an addiction. You can't just cut it off. He's staying with us and that's final" I said walking back to his room.

"You don't really have a say Patrick. I'm his biological father" I stopped and looked at him really pissed off now.

"You did not just go there with me, Peter" 

"But I did. I'm the one one who signs the papers" he said.

"Yeah if you do, he'll hate more then he already does. You were never there for him Peter"

"Yeah and neither were you" he said cutting me off. "You met him a couple weeks ago" 

"Yeah and he trusts me more then he'll ever trust you. I understand what he's going through. He doesn't need to go to a place where they feel sorry for him. I can help him as much as they can. He's staying" I walked into Crow's room before Pete could respond. I can't even he even considered the thought of sending him away my phone started buzzing and I look and it's a text. 

Edge: Hey I'm in the waiting room. They won't let me in. They said only family. 

Patrick: I'm sorry. I'll keep you updated.

Edge: Thanks. Btw paparazzi are outside

Of course they are here. I can just image all the stuff they'll say.

I sat next to Crow the whole night and held his hand. I ended up falling asleep against his bed. I dreamt nothing at all. Just darkness.


	9. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

I woke up next to Crow's bed still holding his hand. "Hey" I look up to see Pete. I smiled softly and say hi back. "Got you coffee. Thought you would need it cause I do" I took the cup and took a sip. Pete sat next to me had just looked at Crow and our joined hands. 

"I'm sorry about saying all that. You always have a choice. You're a much better father then I'll ever be"

"No. I'm sorry Pete. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about Crow. If you want you can sign the papers" I said. 

"I'm not going to sign them. You're right both places will help him. Crow being with you will help him 10 times better then doctors. You helped me" I hugged him happy with his choice. We kissed and he tasted like coffee and pizza like always. It's what I define Pete. 

"Did not want to wake up to that" Crow said his voice slightly stained, We broke apart and I looked down blushing. 

"How you feeling kid?" Pete asked.

"Not really a kid Dad. I'm 16 and I feel fine. Tired though" he said.

"Knock , knock. Got your breakfast" the nurse said putting a tray on the table and moving it in front of him. She smiled at us and walked out. 

"I'm gonna tell Edge how he's doing" Pete whispered to me and walked out the room. I look to see Crow just staring at the food.

"I can't Dad" he said softly. 

"I know it's hard. You can just eat the apple slices and I'll have a few with you" he nodded his head and grabbed a slice. I did too and and we both took a bite. He chewed it, but I can tell he was disgusted with himself.

"I can't" he said putting the slice back on the table.

"It's okay sweetie. It's a good step" I said in a understanding voice. 

"No I can't do this. I need this out of me" he was pulling on the tube they put on his so he can get nutrients. 

I grabbed his hand before he can fully pull it out. "Crow-" 

"No. I need it out of me. I don't want it. I want to get out of here. Please just let me die" I pulled him into my arms and held him. His head was on my chest while my was on top of his head. He mumbling stuff and I knew he was having a panic attack. 

"Crow breath. In and out. It's okay baby. It okay" I said moving back and forth a little bit in a soothing way. He was breathing normal,but was now sobbing in my arms. I was giving soft shushes and ran my hand through his hair. I looked at the door to see Pete walked and he was just watching with sad eyes. I gave him a soft smile and turned my attention back to the crying Crow. 

He soon fell asleep and I laid him done and Pete came up to me and hugged me. "What did we do wrong?" He whispered in my ear heartbroken. 

"We did nothing wrong. I think he's been through a lot growing up" I said back. 

I remembered that one time Crow and I went out since I wanted to get to know him more. He told me stories about his mom and of Edge. He then told me about how his mom once dated this guy. He use to abuse him and call him worthless. I knew even if he told me he was okay he wasn't. I just hope I can stop him from these bad habits. He needs to realize that he's not worthless. Crow Vaughn Wentz is one amazing kid and I'll get him to realize that. That sounded creepy not in that way. I mean to say is to show him there is people who love him and he's not talentless.


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: Smut.

It's been three days since Crow's been in the hospital. I stayed with him day and night as well as Pete. He was eating more each day and today he actually ate a whole meal. They took the tube out of him which he was glad for. Doctors said since he's doing so good we can take him home. 

Pete went home to get him some clothes and I stayed behind. "How long did it take for you?" Crow asked me.

"When Fall Out Boy got back together. I think really I need your father to help me get better. I had been to the hospital three times during hiatus and Elisa never helped me through it. She didn't understand. I'm still not fully healthy though. Some days my self esteem gets really low so I go and shove my fingers down my throat. No matter what everyone isn't completely healthy" I told him. He nodded his head and hugged me. 

"Hey kid. Got your favorite shirt and your super tight skinny jeans" Pete said walking in with a bag. 

"Thanks Dad" he said getting up and going to the bathroom to change. 

"I didn't know you still did it sometimes" Pete said sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I heard you talking to him. Next time can you tell me when you're having a bad day" I nodded my head and he kissed me real quickly. 

"Ok. I'm ready to get the hell out of here" Crow said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. We smiled at him and started to walk out. Edge was at the house saying he'll stay for a few days to help out. 

We walked out to cameras flashing. Paparazzi were shouting all kinds of questions. We just kept our heads down and kept walking. Once we got to the car we drove away. We got home and Crow hugged his boyfriend immediately. It was noon so Clark made some lunch for everyone. Crow almost ate all his food, which I was proud of. He went up stairs with Edge soon saying he's tired. 

I went up to Pete and I's room. I laid in bed enjoying how comfy it was. "Hey" Pete whispered in my ear. 

"Mm. Get off of me. You're heavy" I said. I was laying on my stomach and he was laying on top of me. 

He moved off of me and said, "Thanks for calling me fat" I turned over to see a pouting Pete. 

"You know I love you" I said sitting up to kiss him. 

"I know" he said kissing back. It started getting a little heated. He started to straddle me as I started to lay on my back. He soon moved to my neck kissing and biting. "Missed this so much" 

"It's been like four days Peter" I said. 

"Still never had our anniversary sex" he said into my neck. 

"Wait. I never gave your anniversary gift" I said crawling out from under him. 

"But I thought the concert was my gift?" He said confused.

"No" I said reaching under the bed and pulling out the book. "This is" I put it I front of him and he just looked at it. On the front it just said Our Story. "Open it" I whispered in his ear. He did and he smiled see all the pictures from 2001. He smiled as he kept looking at all the photos of us and the band through the years. His smile grew wider when he saw the pictures of us with the kids. The last photo was the one from the show. It was the only picture I have of the whole family including Crow. 

"I left empty pages for the future" I said. 

"I love it" he said hugging it to his chest. "This is wonderful Patrick" he kissed me and then smiled at me. He took a picture of it and posted it saying Our Story is forever in my heart @patrickstump. I went through the book to find my favorite little college of Pete. I just captioned it this cutie will always be mine. 

He put the book in the bookshelf that's in our room. I laid down as he did and he came over and straddled me like before. "Where were we at?" He said leaning down to kiss me. 

"About here" I said pushing his hips down to mine.

He groaned lightly and said, "The things you do to me Trick"

I laughed slightly and kissed him, tongue and all. He leaned back and took his shirt off then he took mine off. We kept kissing and I was running my hands over his body loving how solid he felt. He soon leaned back and started undoing my pants. I felt a little insecure for some reason. I mean come on I've been naked in front of Pete a million times. The thought soon left when his whisky eyes met mine. 

"You okay?" I asked me. 

"I'm fine" I sat up with him still straddling me. "I love you" 

"Love you too, babe" he said kissing me. We laid back down making out. We were still kissing as he moved his hand to open the drawer next to the bed. I can hear him open the lube. I soon felt his finger enter me and him pushing it in and out. 

After a couple fingers and moans from I said, "Pete come on. I want your dick in me" 

"God I love it when you talk dirty" he said. 

"Yeah well if you don't put your dick in me right now. I will never kiss or talk to you again" 

"Alright. Take it easy" he said and swiftly entered me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was kissing me and said, "Love you" 

"Love you too" I breathed out. "Come on" I said wanting him to go faster. "Holy smokes, boy" I said as he didn't listen to me. I rolled us over so I was on top straddling him. I put my hands on his chest and lifted myself off of him and back down. I kept doing that loving the new angle. 

"God you're so sexy" he said looking at me while biting his lip.

"Shut up. I'm not" I said gasped as I finally found the spot I've been looking for. 

"Yes you are" he said sitting up and kissing me. He pushed me down hard and thruster into me. I moaned as he started putting hickeys on my neck and chest. "Mine" he growled into my neck. 

"Yours" I grasped out. I can feel orgasm forming in my stomach. I griped my hand into Pete's bleached hair feeling so close. "Pete. Touch me please" 

He barley stroked me and I came. He started trusting faster. I knew he was close. 

"Come on Pete. I wanna feel you cum. Want you to fill me" I said mowing for a fact he loves dirty talk. He groaned and came riding it. He kissed me and pulled out so he can lay next to me. I cuddle into his chest feeling a little dirty, but oh well. 

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too" I said then drifting off to sleep.


	11. Immortals

So far Crow has been doing good. He's eaten a lot, but some nights I find him in the bathroom throwing it up. I would just go and rub his back though it. He would always keep saying sorry to me afterwards saying he's stupid for doing it. I would say it's okay and help him into bed cause he was weak. 

Right now I just put Declan and Saint down for nap time. I was closing the door softly when I felt strong hands wrap around my waist. "We should go out" Pete said.

"Where to?" I asked leaning back into the embrace. 

"I don't know. I feel like you need a little break. Plus I need a little inspiration to write that song for that Disney movie" 

"Holy smokes! I forgot about that" I said just remembering about the song. This movie Big Hero 6 wanted us to do a song for it. Almost like a anthem for it. I think we have like two weeks to get it done. "I know where to go. Can you go get my jacket for me? I'll be downstairs" 

"You're lucky I love you" he kissed my cheek and headed to our bedroom. I went downstairs and told Clark we will be out for a bit. Pete came downstairs with a leather jacket in hand. "Here. I bought it awhile back, but it didn't fit me" I put it on and it fit perfectly. 

I was driving which Pete didn't like. "I know I'm a bad driver, but you're suppose to be supportive" 

"I am. I'm just disappointed when I drive with you. I mean I taught you how to drive. Am I that bad of a teacher?" He asked.

"No. It was just that I wasn't really paying attention to your lesson. I was distracted by that mouth of yours" I said looking at the road.

"I forgot about that. We would always pull over and make out" he said laughing a little bit for the memory. 

"Oh nostalgia I don't need you any more" Pete sang. 

"Do you have to sing that every time you have a memory" I said pulling up to the library. 

"Not my fault you wrote it" I shook my head and grabbed his hand as we walked in. "Is there a reason why you brought me here?"

"Because we need to get in kids area to think of something they would like" I said walking us to the kids section. 

"Alright" he said nodding his head. He sat down and pulled his notebook out. He was tapping his pen looking around. 

"I'm gonna look at some books. Let be alone for awhile" I said. He nodded his head and I walked away. I went to the music section and looked at the biographies about music legends. I went back to see Pete sitting cross legged in a different spot with a book in his lap. "I thought you were writing" I said sitting down with him. 

"Oh I finished" he said handing me the notebook. I read them finding a good beat in my head. "Sing it" he said. 

I fixed my hat and sang it how I imagined. 

They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

"I have to say it's really good. I think kids would sing the chorus. Not sure about the rest. Might be difficult for them" I said.

"Yeah. Didn't really write it for the kids" I tilted my head slightly confused. "You know all our songs are for you" I smiled and lean forward to kiss him. 

"What're you reading anyway?" I asked.

"Not sure. Pretty good though" he moved so he was laying on his stomach and continue reading, I took out phone and posted a picture just captioning it 'Just finished writing. New song coming soon' I smiled seeing all the fans going crazy. 

We stayed for awhile and then went for a walk. We held hands and he swung our arms lightly. "Two more weeks and you'll be Wentz" 

"Yep. Can't wait to be Mr Wentz" I said pressing myself into his side. 

"I forgot to tell you" I looked up a little scared. "The guy that was going to marry us doesn't want to anymore because he thinks it's a sin that I faked death" 

"Peter! When were you going to tell me this?" I said a little pissed.

"It's okay though because I found someone else. They're coming tomorrow. They'll stop at the house" he said.

"Okay. Now you can't say you didn't do anything for our wedding" he laughed and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on the person marrying the two. By the way excuse any mistakes.


	12. Brendon Mother Fucking Urie

I just got back from dropping Bronx, Declan, and Saint off at their moms house. I sat down next to Pete in the living room, curling up into his side. Of course he was watching Game of Thrones and I didn't really mind. In like a couple minutes the guy marrying us is stopping by. So it was for once going to be a pretty calm day. 

"What's up mother fuckers!!!!" I heard someone yell opening the door. I looked to make sure it wasn't the person I think it is. 

Look at that I'm right. There stood a smiling Brendon Urie. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans, a white button up, and a black blazer over it. "What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"Talking to you two. Oh sweet Game of Thrones" he said hopping over the back of the couch to sit down. 

"You should probably come back later because someone is coming over soon, and you are the worst person to be here right now" I said. 

"Wow. Thanks Patrick. Who's coming over anyway?" He asked eating some of the popcorn we have on the table. 

"The guy marrying us" I said taking the popcorn away from him. 

"Oh" he got up from the couch and stood in front of the TV. He fixed his blazer like how the gents back in the old days did. He spread out his arms in a spectacular like way and said, "Here I am" 

I tilted my head slightly confused and then looked at Pete. "You got him to do the wedding?" I asked a little pissed. 

"Yeah. He married Gerard and Iero" he said.

"Yeah, but this is Brendon. He might offend a lot of people" 

"Hey! I'm right here!" Brendon yelled. 

"Why the fuck are you guys being so loud?" I look behind us to see Crow, with his bed hair, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry sweetie. Uncle Brendon decided to stop by" I said rubbing his arm as he sat next to me. 

"Yeah heard everything. I think it'll be cool to let him marry you guys. He'll make it entertaining" Crow said.

"Yeah! Listen to the kid!" Brendon yelled pointing at Crow. 

I look at Crow and Pete then Brendon. "Fine" Brendon threw his fist in the air and yelling yes. "But" causing him to stop celebrating. "You have to make it up to us. It's up to you what you do" 

"Alright. I got a idea" he said running out of the house. 

"Bye then" I said shaking my head. Hate to say that guy's our friend. 

"Don't worry babe. Everything will work out for our big day" Pete said nuzzling his head into my neck. 

"Hopefully"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys wondering where do you want Pete and Patrick to go to for their honeymoon.


	13. Wedding Day

Oh my god I'm so nervous. Right now I'm in the room in the front. I'm already dressed, but I was pacing the room. I'm sure Pete's in the other room calm as can be. "You should calm down a little bit" Andy said.

"Don't you dare try to tell me that unless you want me to when you get married" I said. He shrugged and didn't say anything anymore. I was taking deep breaths and trying not to sweat to much since I didn't want to ruin my suit. 

There was a knock on the door so I stopped pacing while Andy answered the door. He opened it wider and there stood the people I wanted the most to be here. "Mom! Megan! Kevin!" I yelled shocked while I hugged them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Pete flew us in. He said how much you wanted us to be here" Mom said. 

"Yeah. That soon to be husband of yours is super nervous" Kevin said sitting down. 

"Really. I'm thought I was the only nervous wreck in the relationship" I said smiling uneasily.

"Why you so nervous?" Mom asked me. 

"Because what if he'll regret it. Realize that I'm not that great" 

"He loves you so much honey. I mean he thinks you're going to leave him at the alter" she said. 

"What? I would never. I love Pete to much to leave him" I said. 

She smiled and said, "I know" 

Megan and Kevin went to take their seats and Mom stayed cause I want her to walk me down the aisle. Andy had gone out so now I was just waiting till it was time for me to walk out. 

Then it was time. The doors opened and my mom had her hand through my arm as we walked down. All I saw was Pete though. He looked so handsome. He was wearing the similar suit, but with a bow tie. He had that huge grin on his face. I had a feeling I had the same grin on my face. We reached the front and I kissed my moms cheek and then held Pete's hands. 

"You look so good" he said. 

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said smirking.

Brendon cleared his throat so we turned our heads to look at him. "Today we are here to witness the joining of these two men" he said smiling. "I heard you two wrote vows" he said looking at us. 

I nodded and read mine first. "For starters, I can't believe we are here. I never thought I would be marrying my best friend. I love you so much and can not imagine you not in my life. I love you and the kids so much and I never want to leave you guys" Pete smiled at me and then pulled his paper out of his pocket.

"Um... I don't really know how to start these things, so I'll just say the three things I love. Rock n roll, pizza, and you. I'm glad that we're here today. No matter what I'm gonna be here for you Patrick. I always have and I always will be. I'm glad that we finally realized we're suppose to be together" 

"Okay. Patrick repeat after me. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" I looked at him with that look of really. "Kidding. Now repeat. I take you, Peter Lewis Kingston III, as my lawful wedded husband through sickness and through health. Till death do us part" I repeated him and put the ring on his finger. 

"Now, Pete, repeat after me. I take you, Patrick Vaughn Stump, as my lawful wedded husband through sickness and through health. Till death do us part" Pete repeated and put the ring on my finger. 

"Hallelujah!" Brendon yelled. I smacked him beside his head. "Ow. What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot" everyone laughed at that knowing that it's true. 

"Alright back to what I was about to say" Brendon said. "The power infested, in this certificate I have, I pronounce to you Mr and Mr Wentz. You guys can, you know, kiss now" Brendon said. 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and his on my waist. We both leaned in smiling and kissed. I can hear people cheering, but it was background noise. Pete dipped me back and I lifted my leg slightly against him so I wouldn't fall. He put us back to how we were before and pulled away. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled. He smiled back and pecked my lips real quickly. We faced everyone and Pete raised our joined hands. 

*Skip the trip to the reception*

We were mingling with everyone. Right now Pete was talking to Gerard and Frank. I was dancing with Bandit cause she's been wanting to dance. "Come on let's go back to your dads" I said. 

When I was walking back Pete was laughing about something. I couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. "Hey there gorgeous" Pete said wrapping his arm around my waist. 

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So how does it feel to be a Wentz?" Gerard asked as he picked up Bandit. 

"It feels wonderful. By the way have you seen Crow anywhere?" I asked. Pete shock his head so I went to look for him. I found him by the huge window on the floor smoking a cigarette. Edge was sitting between his legs on his phone. As soon Crow saw me he got up and walked away. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Edge. 

"He doesn't want to eat. He knows you would convince him to" he said. "I got it though. Enjoy your big day Mr. Wentz" 

I smiled sadly at him as he walked away. "Now Mr and Mr Wentz first dance!" Travie said into the mic. Pete and I met on the dance floor smiling.

"Since I owe you one, Patrick. This one is for you guys" Brendon said from the piano. I smiled as he started to play The End Of All Things. I wrapped my arms around Pete's neck and he snaked his around my waist. I laid my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth. 

Once it got to the fast part he spun me out and I laughed. We danced almost like a waltz, but come on we can't dance. 

At the second verse I had my back against his chest. He was holding me like he did any other day. I put my hands over his arms swaying. He kissed my check and I smiled. 

Through the ending we were just making out. I'm sure a lot of people were filming, but I can care less. This is the day I'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked. Comment where the honeymoon should be.


	14. Author Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter. I am working on the honeymoon chapter, but it got me wondering. I'm leaving it up to you guys on how Pete and Patrick are in bed? I mean like what kind of kinks do they have? So leave me a comment and it will help me a lot with the new chapter.


	15. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so dirty writing this. Lots of smut. Also debating on wringing a Peterick mpreg. Not sure though.

It was about midnight when Pete and I decided to leave the party. Brandon fell a total of five times and now Dallon is holding his boyfriend up. Gabe And William were still dancing as well as Tyler and Josh. Everyone else either left or are passed out. Clark had took the kids home, but Crow and Edge stayed. Crow said not to worry about him and enjoy are week away. 

Pete and I decided to go to Amsterdam. It was peaceful and very beautiful. Josh had posted a video of our first dance captioning it newly weds. So now the fans knew which was why are Twitter was going crazy. We are going to post a video tomorrow about it. 

*Skip the flight*

Pete and I got majority of our sleep on the flight here. It is 7:00 pm here so we are pretty wide awake. We got a hotel and as soon as I opened the door to our room, I attacked his mouth. He moaned lightly and lifted me so I can wrap my legs around him. Our lips were attached the whole time. 

He kicked the door closed and walked us to the bed. He laid me down moving down to my neck. He found my sweet spot causing me to moan and lift my hips. He took off my shirt and kissed me again. He pulled my pants off as well as my shoes.

"You're wearing too much clothes" I said against his mouth. He took his clothes off till he was just wearing his boxers. He kissed me again then down my chest. He licked the head of my dick and then I gasped, throwing my head back. I was a little shock to feel Pete eating me. He hasn't done that since the beginning of our relationship. You know the year where all you want to do is fuck and try new things. 

I was gasping and moaning his name as he was licking me open. I soon had both my hands in his hair tugging every once in awhile. Soon my voice was doing that high thing that it does whenever I'm close. 

Pete suddenly stops. 

"Pete come on. I'm close" I gasped. 

"No. You cum when I say you can" he said. I sighed frustrated. 

He leaned to kiss me but I turned my head. "Ew. No" 

"Come on. You use to kiss me all the time after I ate you out" he said. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to kiss him. It was slightly weird to have that taste of me and Pete in my mouth again. He slid into me and I pulled apart slightly, letting out a small gasp. He started thrusting slowly still kissing me.

I was moaning against his mouth as he slowly started to go faster. I had my legs wrapped around him and I was scratching at his back. "Fuck, Pete. Harder. Fuck" I moaned out. 

He listen as he kissed my neck. I started doing the high pitch thing again feeling my orgasm forming. 

"Pete. Please. Let me cum" I begged. He stroked my dick once and came hard. I literally saw white. I can feel him cum and it felt so good I moaned. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled out and I can feel his cum going down my thighs. 

He laid next to me and I instantly cuddled up against him. "Did you cuss?" Pete asked with curiosity in his voice. "Or was that just my imagination?" 

I laughed and said, "It wasn't your imagination. I guess being away from the kids have already change me" I said looking up at him. 

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you Patrick Vaughn Wentz" 

"I love you too Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III" I said smiling back. 

"Did you have to use my full name?" He said.

"You used mine"

"Fair point" he kissed me again and then my cheek. "Go to sleep Mr. Wentz" I smiled loving how it sounded. 

*Morning*  
I woke up to Pete in the shower. A rose on top of Pete's pillow as well as a note. I grabbed the note and read it.

Morning gorgeous,  
I'm in the shower right now so eat some of the room service I ordered. Got a big day ahead of us Mr. Wentz.

I smiled and wrapped the sheet around me so I can get some food. I took it back to the bed and started eating the pancakes. I was halfway done when Pete got out. 

"Morning, babe" he said coming to the bed and kissing my cheek. 

"Morning. You smell nice" I said feeding him a piece of pancake. 

"You smell like sex. I like it" he said as he was chewing his food. 

"I'm gonna get in the shower. Finish this up for me" I said giving him the plate. He nodded his head as I got up and into the shower. The water was still warm from Pete.  I washed up pretty fast and grabbed a towel. I went over to our suitcase and got some clothes. Pete was already dressed in his Metallica tank and skinny jeans. I grabbed the first shirt I had which was Pete's and my pants. I finished the look with my fedora and my black denim jacket. 

"Do you want to do the video now?" He asked. 

"Sure" I said. We wanted to share the news with fans so Pete was setting up his phone to film while we sat on the couch. 

"Hi everyone. So just wanted to tell you guys that we had our wedding yesterday. See" he said grabbing my left hand and flashing it at the camera. "Look at that ring. Look at it" I laughed as he put his face close to my hand and pointing at the ring. 

I pulled my hand back and shook my head. "Anyway. If you haven't seen the video Josh Dun posted of us dancing this is new news for you guys" I said.

"We might release more film once we get back into town?" Pete said looking at me seeing if it's ok. 

"Maybe" I said giving him a loving look. He smiled at me and gave a similar look back. 

"This has been a message from Pete Wentz and Patrick Wentz" he said to the camera.

"I'm never going to stop loving the sound of that" I said still looking at him. 

"I love it too" he said kissing me. "See you guys soon" he said pulling apart and looking at the camera again. He stopped filming and posted it to all our social media accounts and YouTube. 

"Now ready for us to do that tourist shit" Pete said. I nodded my head and grabbed my backpack and walking out the door with him. "You look cute with your backpack" he said as we walked down the hallway holding hands. 

"Thanks. That's why I wear it" I said giving him a huge smile. We went to the train station and headed to the first tourist place. We took a picture together and he posted it. I then took his phone and put it in my backpack. "No phones. Just us" I said. He nodded and kissed me.

We did the sight seeing thing and walked around enjoying the beautiful things. I saw a couple fans, but none came up to us. I think they knew we just wanted to enjoy our honeymoon. It was starting to get dark so we went to a restaurant for dinner. It was really good. 

"You think Crow's doing okay right now?" I said as we were walking back to the hotel. 

"I'm sure he's fine. Edge and Clark are taking good care of him" he said.

"I hope so" I said. We soon got to our room. I took off my back pack and jumped into the bed, face pressed in the pillow. Pete joined me and rubbed my back. He kept going lower and lower till he got to my ass. He started kissing my neck causing me to moan lightly. 

I turned over and looked at him. "Love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down in a kiss. It was getting heated so I pulled away. I flipped us so I was straddling him. I took his shirt off and then mine. I got his left arm and lifting it above his head. I tied his wrist to the headboard with his shirt and did the same thing to his other wrist with my shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one tied to the headboard" He said raising his eyebrow.

"I'm in control tonight" I whispered really sexy like in his ear. 

He bit his lip and said, "What are you going to do to me baby?" 

"I'm gonna suck that dick of yours. Then you'll have to watch me finger myself. For the grand finale I'm gonna ride you so hard" he groaned lightly as I moved my hand down to his crouch. 

"God. Please do that" he said against my mouth. I kissed him real quickly. Then move down his body. I pulled his pants off as well as his boxers. I started to suck him off teasing the head a little bit. I was going fully down where I can feel his dick hit the back of my throat. I can hear Pete tugging on the shirts trying to get lose, but I tied them really tight.

I was still bobbing my head when I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Fuck. You look so pretty baby. I want to touch your mouth so bad" he groaned. He normally always did that when went down on him. Always rub his thumb against my stretched lips and feel feel the shifting of my cheek and jaw. He soon came and I swallowed it down. 

I moved my mouth up to his bartskull tattoo. I grabbed the lube I put under the pillow and put some on my fingers. I had moved up so I was kissing him again. I stuck on of my lubed finger and added another one a second later. I put my head in the crook of Pete's neck moaning and whining as I was thrust my fingers. 

"Oh fuck" he groaned. I knew he was looking over my shoulder at me fucking myself with my fingers. "Add another one please" he said. I can feel him hard already against my stomach. I listened to him and added a third one. I hit my prostate causing me to moan really loudly. 

I pulled my fingers out once I felt close. Pete had started to kiss my shoulder and neck, but I sat up so he'll stop. I kissed him but didn't give him a chance to kiss back. I moved my hand down to guide his dick to my entrance. He groaned as I slowly started to move down. I put my hands to me on the bed and started going up and down. I started to breath heavier and moaning lightly. 

I soon moved my hands to Pete's chest going a little faster. This angle was fucking perfect. Every time I moved he hit my prostate. I was moaning more and he was groaning. He came with a groan and a pull at the ties. I tilt my head back and opened my mouth, cumming as well against my stomach and his. 

I laid on top of him trying to catch my breath. I soon moved so I can kiss him. I moved off of him and started to untie him. As soon as he was free from the restrains he grabbed me and kissed me hard. "That was the fucking hottest thing ever" he said laying next to me. 

"That was the greatest sex we've ever had" I said. 

"Yeah. I should let you have control more often" he said. 

*Next Morning*  
I woke up to Pete staring at me. "How long have you been up?" I asked as I ran my through my hair.

"30 minutes I think" he said he handed me my phone and got his. 

I looked at the tweet he tagged me in saying 'Me and you. Setting in a honeymoon' There was a link to Instagram and it was the picture he took yesterday. I smiled and moved back a little bit. 

"Wait if you're taking a picture let me put my hat on" He did but didn't even bother to cover himself with the sheet. I took the picture put cropped it so his dick wasn't in the picture. I replied to his tweet with the picture and 'If I woke up next to you.' I posted it to Instagram saying 'The most delicious' 

"Do you want to go swimming?" He asked doing a little swimming motion.

"Is there a reason why you did this motion" I said mocking his movement. 

"You always got to" he said. 

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes!" He yelled happy and ran to get ready. I soon got ready as well and we headed to the pool. I sat down lounge chair as he got in. He put his arms out of the pool on the hot ground and was just looking at me. I pulled my phone out and took a picture when he wasn't looking. I posted it with 'Hi Babe' 

"You coming in?" He asked. I reluctantly got up and took my shirt off. I got in and he swam towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Love you Lunchbox" 

I smiled at the old nickname and said, "Love you too panda"


	16. Back Home

For the rest of the honeymoon we stayed in the hotel. Let's just say we had a lot, and I mean a lot, of sex. On the bed, on the floor, on the couch, on the glass coffee table, against the bathroom counter, in the shower and against the door. Also every position you can think of. Sadly though it had to come to end. We are heading back home which I somewhat don't want to. I wish I could stay here with Pete. 

"What you thinking about beautiful?" Pete asked me from the couch.

"About how I wish we can stay" I said going and sitting sideways in his lap. He put his arms around my waist as I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. 

"Wish we can stay too. We should try to do this more often" he said rubbing my back lightly. 

"I'd like that" I said. We shared a quick kiss and then left the hotel to catch our flight. 

*Skip flight*  
Finally back to Los Angeles. It's noon so the airport was actually crowded. Luckily only one paparazzi guy was out front. He just asked how our honeymoon was and Pete just responded. The ride home was pretty long so I took a little nap. 

"Baby. Hey we're home" Pete said waking me up. 

"Yay" I said a little sarcastic like. He smiled kissed. The car door opened and there stood Clark. 

"Welcome home Mr and Mr Wentz" I smiled and got out the car.

"Dad!!" I looked up with happiness seeing Bronx run towards me. I bent down to hug him. Behind him was Crow and Edge holding the little ones. Bronx let go off me and went to Pete. I stood up and walked to Crow and Edge. 

"Hey there little one" I said getting Declan from Crow. He squirmed a little bit but stopped once he was in my arms. I look at Crow to see that he gained some weight. "You look good" I said to him.

He put his hands and leaned forward a little bit. I realized that's something he does when he's nervous. "Yeah uh..gained 6 pounds" 

"That's good. I'm proud of you" he looked behind me and I looked too. Pete was making it look like Saint can fly while chasing Bronx. 

"How was Amsterdam?" He asked.

"Good. It was very nice" 

"You didn't do much sightseeing huh?" He said smirking.

"No. Not really" I said looking down blushing. He laughed shaking his head. 

"Well we missed you guys" 

"Missed you guys too. It's nice to be home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. Running a little low on ideas so if you have any just comment. Also I published a new Peterick story, but it's a Mpreg.


	17. Wedding Pictures

Right now Pete and I are taking our wedding photos. We do a causal photoshoot. Like the ones we do for Fall Out Boy. I was wearing a button up that was purple, but transitioned to blue at the bottom. Then with my black skinny jeans, boots, and of course my fedora. Pete was wearing a normal black shirt that went long in the back and slightly shorter in the front. He wore black leather pants and boots. 

"Hey there gorgeous" Pete said hugging me. 

"Hey there sexy" I said back smirking. We got into our spots and started taking pictures. We just acted the way we did before fans knew about us. 

"How bout more couple stuff?" The photographer said. We both gave each other questionable looks and shrugged our shoulders. Pete wrapped both his arms around my waist and I nuzzled his neck. We kissed in a few and some of them of us just holding hands. 

"Love you" Pete said to me. 

"Love you too" I said back. He kissed me and I pressed into him more. I can hear the camera clicking, but I could care less. He wanted us to act like a couple. 

We finished up so we went them picking our favorite. We printed them and also got them on our phones. We posted them all of our accounts and Joe posted them on our Fall Out Boy account. Fans were loving them so much. They were still congratulating us on our marriage and saying Peterick forever. I think life will be good.


	18. Favorite Record

Pete and I have been back home for almost a month now. We talked to management and agreed we will go on tour for the summer which is in a month. Crow has gained more weight and seems more happy which makes me very proud. Saint and Declan are slowly starting to learn how to stand up and walk a little bit. Only like two steps then plopping down. Bronx has been Bronx. 

"Hey gorgeous" Pete said as he walked in the kitchen while I was making dinner. I had told Clark to take a vacation. I feel like he's always here. I some what want him to visit his family. Maybe even meet someone. 

"Hey" I said watching as he hopped on the counter with a beer in hand. 

"So I was just talking to Crow" he said. I nodded my head as I stirred the food. "He's having one of his bad days. He thinks he's worthless with no talent" 

"And you said?" I asked. Pete always have a difficult time trying to find the right words to not offend him.

"I of course told him he's not. Told him how he has so much talent. More then I will ever have" I nodded my head again. Seems like he said the right thing this time. "I was thinking maybe we should buy a night for a art gallery for him" 

"He paints?" I said turning to him again.

"Yeah. That room that's always locked is where he always paints. Edge said they're really good. Maybe if we do this he will finally realize that he's talented and important" 

"But... Pete I don't know. If we do this I feel people will just go to see us" I said looking at with uncertainty.

"How bout we get the place and then we do nothing else. We tell him about us getting the space then tell him he has to get people in. We won't say anything about it so fans won't go just to met us. If it will make you feel better we won't even go" 

"But I want to go to see his work and be supportive" I said turning off the stove top.

"Good then I'm going to tell him the plan" he said running upstairs. I shook my head as heard my husband trip over God  knows what. Maybe his own feet. 

Next Day  
Crow had agreed to the plan and Pete had found a place. It was a indie like art gallery and it was pretty cheap. Tonight Pete and I are going out with Crow and Edge. Pete had got some tickets to Rancid's concert in town so it is going to be so much fun. 

"Hey Dad" Crow said coming into the room already dressed. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a bunch of holes in them and his Rancid version of Pete's Metallica shirt. "Can I get your opinion on something?" 

"Of course" I said putting my fedora on. He gestured for me to follow him and he lead me down the hall. He pulled out some keys and started unlocking the door that's always lock. Oh my god! He's going to show me his work. He opened the door and just stood there. He tilted his head as a way of saying go in. 

I walked in and looked around in awe. There was paintings and drawings everywhere. There was a desk and a easel. There was a stool and a chair with wheels. I walked around looking at all the paintings. They seemed pretty dark. One caught my eye though. It was a picture of a kid looking down with his hoodie up. You couldn't see his face though.

"That's you" he said. I turned to see him giving me a shy smile. "I painted it the day I met you. I had looked you up and find this picture of you. It was similar to this painting, but you can see your face. It was a expression that no will understand, but I could. It was look of being in love, but missing them. A hint of hurt and anger. I knew that had to be the moment you realized you loved my Dad. I would of painted your expression, but I knew no one would understand. So I painted it black. That way people would question how this human felt" I just looked at him in awe. 

"What?" Crow asked noticing the look on my face. 

"You always say you're not talented, but that speech just shouted talent. You can understand people, but leave people wondering. I'm proud of you Crow. I'm proud to call you my son" I said feeling like crying. 

"I'm proud to say you're my Dad" he said. I laughed and hugged him. "So you like my work" 

"I love them Crow. I think everyone will want to buy your work. I would" he smiled and quietly said thanks. 

"I'm gonna check to see if Edge is ready" he said. I nodded and we walked out. I noticed that he didn't lock it. 

~~~Skip To The Concert~~~

Pete and I were on the balcony of the place and Crow and Edge were in the mosh pit. I was against the rail and Pete was behind me with his arms around my waist. We were singing along and throwing our fist in the air. I took a picture of the stage and cautioned it, 'And we danced, we danced to Rancid'. I turn to see Pete smiling at my post. I kissed him and smiled as I saw out of the corner of my eye of him taking a picture of us. He posted it with, 'You're always my favorite record'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on doing smut in the next chapter. Also if you haven't checked out my other   
> Peterick story then you should. It has a pregnant Patrick in it.


	19. Saint's Birthday

I'm so excited. My little baby's turning one. Pete and I decided to throw a little party for him with our friends. It was going to be just all the bands we toured with over the years. 

Right now I was getting Saint and Declan dressed for the party. Bronx came in looking so done with everything.

"There now can I go back to my game?" He said. He didn't want to get out of his pajamas, but I threatened his precious video game. 

"Thank you. Just play for a hour and then you come downstairs" I took both of them downstairs and outside. Pete was on a chair trying to hang up the happy birthday banner up. "Having trouble?" I asked as the little ones took a few steps and then ploped down.

"Yeah. The struggles of being short" he said laughing lightly. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and watched as Saint and Declan played with the sleeping Hemingway. 

"Hey. I got it Dad" Crow said walking to where Pete was. He was wearing some skinny jeans with a black shirt and flannel over it. Today he decided to wear a beanie. 

"Thanks dude" Pete said getting down. He walked over and took a seat next to me. He leaned over and kissed me and then looked at the kids. "Pretty soon they're going to be Bronx's age" 

"God. We're going to be so old" I said as we held hands.

"You mean I will. You'll probably look exactly the same" he raised our joined hands and kissed my knuckles. 

"I'm sure you'll still look hot" he made a 'not even' face and I laughed. 

Soon everyone arrived. Brendon was bouncing up and down when he saw us and Dallon just held his hand saying, "Babe you need to calm down a bit" The rest of Panic, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, New Politics, and Cobra Starship showed up. All of them bringing Saint a gift. He was mostly with Gabe since he loved him. We soon sang happy birthday to him and then smashed his little hands in it. We opened gifts and it was just tons of toys and little outfits. Pete had took Declan up earlier since he didn't want to take his nap earlier. 

Saint was slowly falling asleep in my arms so I went inside and took him in. I put him in his crib and sat next to it. He was trying to fight it, buts slowly started rocking the crib. Then started singing the lullaby I always sing to the kids. 

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

It doesn't matter how you feel  
Life is just a Ferris wheel  
It's always up and down  
Don't make a sound

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

His eyes kept closing and opening so I kept singing. 

It's just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers  
In the morning, it will all be better  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

He was finally asleep. I looked up to see Pete leaning on the doorframe, just watching me. "You know I wrote that song imagining that scene in my head" 

"Well it came true" I walked to him and softly kissed him. 

"Come on. You have to have at least one beer tonight" he said as we went downstairs. 

"Okay. As long as this one is your last" I told him. He was drinking a lot like usual. It was just cause Brendon was here and they loved to pull pranks on people. 

"Anything for you baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Saint Wentz birthday and tomorrow's mine. Whoa!!!!


End file.
